


A Very Manny Christmas

by BanimalQ



Series: Mannylock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Gen, John's Jumpers, Mannylock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John convinces Sherlock to make a Christmas present with the girls for their parents. Sherlock does not think it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handprints

“John! She won’t keep her hand flat!”

John looked over to find Sherlock in a wrestling match with Lucy’s fist. Lucy was clearly winning.

“This cannot be developmentally appropriate, John!”

Sherlock’s shirtsleeves were smudged with little green handprints, Lucy having no issue keeping her hand open to mark his shirt.

“That’s it! I refuse to take part in this. When Lucy is capable of making a hand print with paint herself she may choose to make this insipid craft.”

A grin on his face, John sat back with Isla in his arms watching Sherlock rant, still wrestling the infants palms from his shirt.

“Look, Sherlock, this isn’t for Lucy. This is for her parents, so they can look back years later and remember this first Christmas when her hands were so tiny, all cherub-like and such. Look, just take her wrist like so, brush on some paint,” he gently pressed Isla’s hand onto the canvas, “There you have it! A Christmas tree!” John looks up with a grin.

“Fine,” Sherlock huffs as he plops Lucy into John’s lap. “You do the handprints, I’ll clean the girls up. No sense in us both ruining our shirts. Though your jumper should have been on the casualty list, not my shirt.”


	2. Gingerbread Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John convinces Sherlock to make gingerbread cookies with him and the girls.

“But I don’t understand,” Sherlock’s voice growing in exasperation. John didn’t think he would ever tire of Sherlock admitting he didn’t understand something. True it never happened in public and he would deny his ignorance with his last dying breath, but John paused each time the words crossed Sherlocks lips to savor the moment.

“Because, it’s Christmas. Lucy and Isla’s first Christmas. And they should be able to experience all of the wonderful traditions that come with the holiday.” He glanced over to the sitting room to watch the girls laying content on the blanket together. Then John set down the bowl he was holding in his arm and reached to take the bowl from Sherlock.

“But they are babies! They don’t even know what we are doing!”

“True, but each year we take out the cookie cutters and start mixing the gingerbread cookie dough they will be filled with joy. Anyways, gingerbread cookies are my favorite, so clear off a space so we can start rolling out the dough.”


End file.
